Based on rapid development of electronic devices, the electronic device allowing information or data exchange are used in various fields. Typically, the electronic device includes a display means for displaying application execution. For example, the electronic device can play digital content through the display means. For example, the electronic device can display a web search screen using a browser through the display means.
As such, the application can include one or more screens, and the screen can be fetched and displayed in a display region such as window or layer.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C depict an application execution in the electronic device.
The electronic device can display available application information 101 as shown in FIG. 1A. For example, the electronic device can display a menu for executing a call application, a message application, a web application, or a program list application.
When detecting the input for the application execution, the electronic device can fetch a display region 103 for the application as shown in FIG. 1B. For example, when detecting the input for the call application execution, the electronic device can fetch the display region for displaying a dial screen, a call log screen, a favorite screen, or a contact screen of the call application.
The electronic device can fetch and display the screen corresponding to the input of the call application screens, in the display region as shown in FIG. 1C. For example, the electronic device can display the dial screen 105 in the display region.